<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bedwars Battles by bri_briii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053416">The Bedwars Battles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_briii/pseuds/bri_briii'>bri_briii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bri's crackfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bedwars - Fandom, DreamSMP, Hypixel, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>bedwars au but on the dreamsmp, crackfic pretty much, gonna try to make it angsty for the fun of it, yeah i know gb80 isnt on it yet let me dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_briii/pseuds/bri_briii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedwars AU where Purpled and Hannah settle a conflict by 1v1ing on Skeppy's old skywars map that he never used.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bri's crackfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bedwars Battles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeahhh I also got the idea for this one from Ranboo's lore chat in his discord again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purpled stared across the terrifying drop below him at Hannah, watching her collect the iron and gold that came from her generator. Hannah stared back at him, watching him do the same. </p><p>They had decided to settle a disagreement on the unused sky wars build that Skeppy had built ages ago. Purpled had somehow gotten Awesamdude to code the iron, gold, diamond, and emerald drops from the generators into the SMP, along with the shopkeepers that you could buy items from. When Hannah asked how he did it, he just said he knew a friend at Hypixel. The designs weren’t as complex as the ones he was used to, but they would do. </p><p>He and Hannah had agreed that whoever lost would lose a canon life, so he was determined not to lose. </p><p>From the other end of the messily constructed converted map, Hannah’s hands were shaking. She knew Purpled had an advantage, sure she was good at bedwars, better than the average player, but Purpled was better. In the old days when they had been friends, joking and playing in a different realm, even though neither of them had been really tryharding, Purpled had won every match. For fuck’s sake, Purpled had beaten four people at once. That was months ago, Hannah reminded herself. He must be a bit more rusty now, right? She took a deep breath, steadying her shaking hands. She could do this.</p><p>Both of them started to speedbridge towards the main island. From the start, Purpled was better than Hannah at even just simple speedbridging. Hannah’s hands started to sweat as she tried to match his pace. </p><p>Normally, she would’ve gone for diamonds or at least waited at the gen for more items, but she didn’t want to give Purpled the height advantage. They met at mid, and silently exchanged hits. Purpled was much faster at hitting her than she was him, her only bet was to push him off the edge. Hannah’s hearts were getting low, fast. She maneuvered so that Purpled’s back was toward the long drop down to the ground. Purpled panicked, but he could see Hannah’s hearts above her head. Just two more hits and she would be dead. </p><p>Right before Hannah got in the final hit to push him off, Purpled landed the final hit, forcing her to respawn at her bed. She wasn’t too upset that Purp had gotten the first kill, she had gotten him low enough that he would have to wait and heal before he could attack her again. She took another deep breath, calming herself as she bought more wool to cover her bed.</p><p>On the other side of the map, Purpled collected emeralds. He went back to his base and put them in his enderchest. He might need those later, he should save them. He grabbed the iron and gold that had been piling up in his generator and bought iron armor and a fireball. He was mostly healed by now, so he headed toward Hannah’s base. He had to break her bed this time, otherwise she would have a good shot at breaking his. </p><p>Hannah watched as Purpled approached her bed, bridging straight up to her bridge to mid. She had panic-bought three stacks of wool which she used to try to get high ground on him.<br/>
“I know you have pots!” She shouted at him, hoping to scare him into revealing his inventory.</p><p>“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” He responded, rapidly approaching her. </p><p>They had a build battle, each trying to build higher than the other. Hannah was sure she would win, she was sure she had more wool than him. She didn’t expect Purpled to jump onto her pillar and knock her off before block clutching. He block clutched down the pillar, closing in on her bed while sending his fireball flying at it, removing the defense. </p><p>Hannah respawned, and saw Purpled a block away from her bed, about to break it. </p><p>“Purpled, please!” She said. “You don’t have to do this! We can call this off, we can go back to being a team like we were before, we don’t have to fight!”</p><p>“Sorry Hannah,” Purpled replied, breaking the bed swiftly. “BUT NO CROSSTEAMING IS ALLOWED ON THE HYPIXEL NETWORK."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>